International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Credits Variants
1910–1972 1938–1939= |-| 1940–1949= farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) MPPDA 002.png|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) Mpaa.png|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Melodytimempaa.png|Melody Time (1948) Motion Picture Association of America number - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949).jpg|''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) |-| 1950–1954= MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) |-| 1957= 1910–1972 Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. 1910–1972 1952–present 1953–1959= Melvin Comics Animation 1958-1980 Logo.png |-| 1960–1969= |-| 1970–1979= |-| 1980–1989= Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Mpaa logo 3.png|Oliver and Company (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) |-| 1990–1999= October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) |-| 2000–2009= DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) |-| 2010–present= 1945–1972 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) 1963–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons 1957–present 1972–1984= |-| 1984–1989= |-| 1990–1999= SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) 5632037144 3edc0edeca z.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) Toy Story 2 Screenshot 2754.jpg|Toy Story 2 (1999) |-| 2000–2009= Atlantis Lost Empire Screenshot 2858.jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Jungle Book 2 Screenshot 2149.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Vs170712-039.jpg|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) Atlantis Milos Return Screenshot 2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) B64E2204-DF53-46B8-93A8-E040A7D8FB2A.png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) Matt's 1st Big Movie closing.png |-| 2010–present= SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) The_Little_Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2013) November_2014_407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Rogue One Screenshot 4004.jpg|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3815.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) IATSE Episode 1 1957-present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Movie (2006) IATSE 300.png|Blood (Die, Blood, Dead, 2001) IATSE Gravity.png|Mom's Rocket (1994) IATSE Frozen.png|Boymom Split Boy (2016) IATSE Carrie.png|Gru (2006) Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Cinemas Category:1939